Un beso
by FiraLili
Summary: -Por favor Sesshomaru... solo te pido un beso. -No te puedo ofrecer nada más... humana.
1. Beso

**Hola, les traigo este one-shot. Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Por favor a los que leen mis FF, y quieren que los continúe voten en la encuesta que está en mi profile, para ver que FF quieren que continúe lo mas rápido posible. **

**Advertencia: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Un beso.**

No me podía sacar de la cabeza, todo el tiempo está ahí. Pero… ¿Por qué? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué él?

Porque Sesshomaru.

-Oe, Kagome apresúrate o te dejaremos- esa voz hace un tiempo me poni a temblar y aceleraba mi corazón pero ahora tan solo sonaba como cualquier voz… sin un significado en especial.

-Espérame Inuyasha- Inuyasha ¿Cuándo pasaste a segundo plano en mi vida?

Esa pregunta tiene respuesta, una dolorosa respuesta para ti, pues el día en que solo te vi como otro amigo más fue aquel día… cuando Sesshomaru me salvo de esa muerte segura, al igual que a Sango y a Miroku, si no fuera por él, Mukotsu se hubiera llevado mi vida y la de ellos.

-Vamos, vamos que lenta eres joder- sonreí, si te había dejado atrás… y eso me dolía.

…

La noche llego y tú te fuiste. No es necesario que fueras a escondidas, pues ya no dolía… desgraciadamente ya no me dolía tus encuentros con Kikio.

-Kagome-chan…- me voltea automáticamente al oír mi nombre, vi a mi mejor amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Sango?- estaba nerviosa pues se estaba retorciendo sus manos y mucho.

-No vas a dormir, es muy tarde… y… esto…- sonreí, intentaba protegerme pero a mí ya no me importaba.

-No te preocupes Sango ya sé a dónde ha ido Inuyasha.

-Kagome-chan…

-Caminare un poco… quiero estar sola- Sango no hizo nada para detenerme, supongo que pensaba que me dolía que Inuyasha haya ido a ver a Kikio pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Muy lejos.

…

Me había internado mucho en el bosque pero no me preocupaba llevaba conmigo mi arco y flechas así que no tendría problemas. El crujir de las hojas bajo mis pies era algo aterrador pero me había acostumbrado. El bosque se abrió ante mis ojos revelando un claro bañado por la luz de la Luna menguante, sonreí irónica hasta la Luna me recordaba a él, camine unos pasos más pero me detuve al ver como un ruiseñor empezaba a cantar.

-¿Cantas para mí?- pregunte extendiendo mi mano.

La pequeña y hermosa ave extendió sus alas, emprendió el vuelo hasta posarse en mi mano.

-Eres tan pequeña y frágil…

-Al igual que tú- me sobresalte al oír una voz tan profunda y helada. El ave emprendió el vuelo.

Me volteo buscando a la persona que me había hablado pero no encontré a nadie.

-¿Quién?

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Por más que buscaba no encontraba a esa persona pero esa voz…

-¿Sesshomaru?

-Vete- sonreí sino se quería dejar ver, que él se fuera.

Me acerque al árbol que se alzaba en medio del claro, asenté mi arma cerca del árbol.

-No te dije que te fueras- su voz sonaba tan cerca pero no lo alcanzaba a localizar.

-Lo oí pero no quiero, no puedes obligarme hacer algo que no quiero- respondí mientras me acomodaba entre sus raíces y dejaba caer todo mi peso sobre el troco de aquel árbol que para mí extrañeza era suave y cálido.

El silencio gobernó aquel lugar.

-Sesshomaru…- llame pero no hubo respuesta- supongo que no pudiste soportar a una humana.

El aire que se respiraba era fresco, era una noche perfecta aunque no para mí, una lágrima se escapó de uno de mis ojos.

-No lo entiendo… porque te necesito tanto, jamás te odie pero yo lo amaba y me lo arrebataste... robaste mi corazón, borrando a Inuyasha de él… Sesshomaru ¿Por qué odias tanto a los humanos? ¿Por qué?

Me solté a llorar, los sentimientos fluían de mi pecho hasta mis ojos era dolorosa, quemaba.

-Te odio, no sabes cuánto de odio Sesshomaru… odio necesitarte así como te necesito en estos momentos. Dios duele admitirlo pero… te amo, Sesshomaru.

El viento me arrullo en mi dolor, poco a poco fui dejándome llevar por el cansancio… aunque puede sentir como algo rodeaba mi cintura para acunarme.

-Eres tan molesta… Kagome- esa voz.

…

Fui abriendo mis ojos con lentitud y pereza. Los rayos del Sol iluminaban mi rostro…

-¡El sol!- exclame, estaba asustada había pasado la noche afuera, los muchachos estarían preocupados.

Mi cuerpo estaba entumido pero no fue eso lo que me impidió levantarme sino que estaba siendo retenida por un brazo que rodeaba fuerte y firme mi cintura. Ladee mi rostro y lo vi… era la razón de mi llanto. La razón por mi tristeza. Y la razón por la que aún tengo corazón.

-Sesshomaru.

Su rostro se mostraba tranquilo y pacífico. Su frialdad se había esfumado, lo observe mejor y me di cuenta que tampoco llevaba su armadura, tan solo esa vestimenta blanca, tan resistente y fuerte como su dueño. Su piel se veía tan tersa si tan solo pudiera tocarla… me mordí el labio insegura…

-Bueno supongo que soy demasiada curiosa- susurre mientras rozaba con las yemas de mis dedos su mejilla.

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a estar entre los brazos de Sesshomaru pero de lo que si estaba completamente segura es que no quería separarme de él, en un impulso de valentía y coraje, me alce un poco hasta quedar a la altura de él, tome una bocanada de aire y roce mis labios contra los de Sesshomaru. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo hasta concentrarse en mi cuello, no le tome importancia, pues me perdí en la suavidad y sabor de sus labios. Abrí mis ojos, ya que los había cerrado cuando lo bese. Intente separarme, estaba sonrojada.

-¿Qué crees que hacías?

Baje la mirada, no estaba preparada para que me rechazara pues sé que lo haría. El odiaba a los humanos y para mi desgracia eso soy, una humana.

-Sesshomaru… por favor, solo un beso… es todo lo que te pido- no oí respuesta alguna pero sentí como su brazo apreso más fuerte mi cintura.

-No te puedo ofrecer más… humana- esas palabras me bastaron, uní de nuevo mis labios con los de él.

Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos, sabía que solo un beso conseguiría y nada más. Pero era feliz, por una vez en mi vida era en verdad feliz. Al separarme no fui capaz de verlo a la cara, tan solo me levante, él me dejo ir. Era el final. Pero por lo menos obtuve un beso.

-Adiós Sesshomaru…- si era el final.

Salí corriendo, nunca escuche lo que me respondió. Posiblemente nunca me enterare.

…

POV Sesshomaru.

-Adiós Kagome.

Se alejó de mí, se alejaba de mí. Tenía el poder de detenerla pero no lo haría, no la ataría a mí.

-Señor Sesshomaru…- voltee a ver a ese ser tan parecido a un sapo-… ella es…

Me levante, el ser dio un respigo y se alejó por precaución.

-Vámonos, trae a Rin…- Jaken asistió con la cabeza-… y Jaken, si ella es.

Empecé a caminar, no se ha donde me llevarían mis pasos pero de lo que estoy completamente seguro es que no me llevarían con ella…

-Mi pareja predestinada.

The End.


	2. ¿Conmigo o sin mí?

**Bien lo prometido es deuda, como bien dije este One lo continuare como todas pidieron y suplicaron, espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Beso.**

_**¿Conmigo o sin mí? **_

-¡Kagome!

La morena alcanzo a levantar una barrera antes de que el poder demoniaco chocara contra sus amigos, entrecerró los ojos con dolor, sus fuerzas se estaban acabando pronto seria presa fácil tanto para el cansancio como para Naraku… miro al ser de repugnante presencia y aura, su visión se hacía borrosa segundo a segundo, unos segundo le tomo llevar sus ojos a donde sus amigos inconscientes de hallaban, sus corazones se iban corrompiendo por la maldición del demonio.

El estrellar de otra onda de veneno le hizo retroceder varios pasos, Inuyasha luchaba a fuera de su protección con valor pero con impulsividad. Un error y ella podría morir, sus fuerza ya estaban al límite, su coraje y el querer proteger a sus amigos era lo único que la mantenía en pie.

Un recuerdo destello en su mente, el recuerdo de un beso.

Se estremeció ante sus pensamientos pero ese leve desliz fue suficiente para que su barrera cayera junto con ella.

-¡Ah!- fue el quejido que lanzo.

-Hasta que saliste de tu campo- Kagome levanto la mirada desde su posición en el suelo.

-Hakudoshi- jadeo con sus ojos brillando de miedo.

-Sabes que hermoso brillara el último fragmento que posees cuando sea manchado con tu sangre- a cada palabra alzaba su brazo para atravesarla.

-¡No!- exclamo cuando lo vio dispuesto a matarla, alzo sus manos y con lo último de energía que le quedaba alcanzo a hacer una barrera frente a ella, el choque de energías fue tremendo ya que lanzo a la morena varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡KAGOME!- la voz de Inuyasha se escuchó por todo el lugar pero no pudo ir en ayuda de su compañera pues se encontraba enfrascado en una lucha contra Naraku y este le impedía ir a auxiliarla.

El miedo recorrió su sangre al ver acercarse a la extensión de Naraku hacia ella, lanzo un ataque a ciegas, el cual distrajo al portador de la casi restaurada perla unos segundos lo cual fue aprovechado por Inuyasha que se lanzó a la ayuda de Kagome.

-No lo creo, Inuyasha- Kagura le cortó el paso con una de sus cuclillas- es de mala educación interrumpir.

Y él supo que no llegaría a tiempo… por primera vez se percató que tan importante era la morena en su vida.

-¡KAGOME!

Ella logro oír el segundo grito de su amigo y compañero pero… ya no tenía las fuerzas para defenderse, cerró los ojos al ver a su verdugo frente a ella con una sonrisa maquiavélica adornando su albino rostro.

-Sesshomaru…- fue lo último que dijo antes de oí la risa maniática de Hakudoshi.

Pero un rugido la opaco en un segundo, el rugido de una bestia enfurecida.

Naraku abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver al Lord del Oeste con unos ojos rojos carmesís mirando con furia e irracionalidad a su extensión, hasta Inuyasha se había detenido en seco al ver a su medio hermano fuera de sí.

Kagome abrió los ojos mirando a la hermosa pero furiosa figura de quien tenía todos sus pensamientos y anhelos.

Hakudoshi salto hacia atrás alejándose de su presa al ver la furia con la que Sesshomaru se lanzó contra él. Cuando el ambarino aunque ahora sus ojos eran de un color sangre llego a la altura de _su_ morena la levanto sin esfuerzo.

-¡No te atrevas a siquiera volver a poner un dedo sobre ella!- rugió la posesividad y furia que había impregnada en cada palabra dejo de una pieza a todos quienes aún conservaban la conciencia.

-¿Sesshomaru…?

Los ojos de él que estaba puestos en la enclenque figura de Hakudoshi bajaron hasta concentrarse en el rostro de su pareja, sí, su pareja aunque ella no lo supiera.

-No te muevas de aquí- susurro amenazante mientras la dejaba de nuevo en el suelo- o lo pagaras.

Kagome por primera vez hizo caso a lo que se le ordenaba, cuando sus ojos se desviaron a sus amigos inconscientes olvido la advertencia de Sesshomaru y con las pocas fuerzas que su ya magullado cuerpo aún tenía se arrastró a duras penas.

-¿Sango?- la morena puso la cabeza de su amiga en su regazo, acariciando sus cabellos.

El miedo recorrió su cuerpo, no quería perder a alguien querido y tan amado como eran sus amigos.

Sesshomaru gruño al ver como Kagome se alejaba de donde la había dejado, _terca_ fue su pensamiento mientras lanzaba un ataque contra Hakudoshi.

Kagura estaba ajena al combate solo había intervenido una vez pero ahora estaba perpleja y enojada. En su mente se preguntaba cómo Sesshomaru había perdido la cordura por unos instantes al ver en peligro a la Miko… oh sí, estaba celosa.

Sesshomaru es mío, fue su pensamiento antes de acercarse con sigilo a la morena que intentaba reanimar a su amiga.

-Morirás- Kagome se estremeció al oír esa voz cargada de odio.

Ella solo alcanzo a abrazar a su amiga para protegerla… siempre protegiendo a los que le importaba.

Su nombre fue lo único que alcanzo a oír antes de que todo se volviese blanco… un profundo y brillante…

Blanco.

_Kagome…_

_Kagome…_

-Kagome- una leve caricia en su cara provoco que sus parpados comenzaran a levantarse con pesadez.

-¿Quién…?

-¡Kagome!- Sango le sonrió al verla por fin despierta- ¡Kagome ha despertado!

Aunque ese grito lastimo a la morena la felicidad inundo su rostro al ver como sus amigos entraban atravesó del umbral de la puerta.

El último que entro fue Inuyasha que al verla con una sonrisa cansada pero sincera no aguanto y la abrazo.

-Inuyasha… me ahorcas- alcanzo a decir con dificultad.

-Sí, disculpa- se separó de ella, enmarco su delicada y hermosa cara entre sus manos duras y toscas.

Unas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos chocolates de Kagome.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo es que yo estoy…?

-¿Viva?- la anciana Kaede interrumpido la conversación con una afable sonrisa en su ya arrugado y trabajado rostro.

-Anciana Kaede- susurro la morena con felicidad.

-Hola pequeña, ya comenzaba a preocuparme 5 días dormida es mucho tiempo…

-¡¿5 DÍAS? ¡¿POR QUÉ NADIE ME DIJO?

Las risas llenaron la cabaña de la sacerdotisa Kaede, pronto la noticia de la muerte y eliminación de Naraku haría que la morena saltase- cosa que la lastimaría por sus heridas aun no cicatrizadas- y celebrara.

La suave brisa acariciaba los rasgos aristocráticos de un Daiyokai que estaba en frente aún gran árbol que se alzaba en un claro, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suave movimiento de las verdes hojas.

-Sal- fue la orden que salió de los labios del ambarino.

-Sesshomaru…

Este se volteo para ver a la morena que apenas se mantenía de pie al parecer se había escapado para verlo.

-La Anciana Kaede me dijo que has estado aquí desde que me trajiste a la aldea.

-Así es.

-Gracias… sabes pensé que nunca volvería a verte.

-Eso es lo que evitaba.

Esas frías y duras palabras se clavaron como dagas en su pecho, sus piernas temblaron. En verdad no lo entendía días atrás la había salvado, protegiéndola con su vida y ahora… la alejaba.

-No te entiendo…

-No lo harás.

Bajo la mirada mientras recordaba las dulces palabras de Kaede.

_Estuviste a punto de morir por causa de Kagura, eso me conto Inuyasha… pero que la sangre de Youkai de Sesshomaru exploto y lo último de lo que fue consiente antes de que el Youkai lo aturdiera fue que tú ya estabas en sus brazos… en los brazos de Sesshomaru._

-¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Por qué te quedaste?

Sesshomaru clavo sus rasgados y fríos ojos dorados en los melancólicos chocolates de ella.

¿Cómo decirle que su sangre Youkai era quien la reclamaba como suya? ¿Cómo decirle que le era imposible estar alejado de ella?

Así que prefirió callar… algo que podrías costarle muy caro.

El abismo que en ese momento ocasiono el silencio de él fue muy grande… demasiado grande como para saltarlo.

-Entonces… supongo que este será el adiós- eso hizo que el Sesshomaru reaccionara.

-¿Te iras?

Ella sonrió muy a su pesar sonrió.

-Esta no es mi época, no es mi tiempo… debo regresar con mi familia- paso unos de sus mechones sueltos por detrás de su oreja- hoy me deshice de la Shikon No Tama, con ello mi estadía aquí, cuando pase atreves del pozo estaré 500 años adelante de aquí… y no podré regresar.

Kagome dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Fue lindo haberte conocido… y haberme enamorado de ti- dio otro paso hacia adelante- gracias por haberme regalado ese beso… y disculpa por esto…

Kagome agradeció que no llevara su armadura porque si no se hubiese lastimado al abrazar a su amado lord del Oeste. Sesshomaru no rechazo ni correspondió ese abrazo aunque lo ansiaba.

-Hasta siempre- le estrecho más fuerte- Sesshomaru.

Eso fue lo último que escucho de la morena… pues luego le llegaron rumores de que había desaparecido.

-Hasta _pronto_, Kagome.

**No, no me maten aún falta un último capítulo, el siguiente será el último así que ¿Quién me dice que pasara?**

**Quien más se acerque le dedicare el ultimo capitulo n.n así a ponerse a pensar.**

**Les desea una feliz Navidad.**

**FiraLili**


	3. Regresando a la realidad

**¡Listo! Aquí lo tienen el ultimo capitulo, no saben el trabajo que me costó terminar de escribirlo U.U hice mil finales y ninguno me satisfacía pero este… este para mi es el mejor OwO**

**Chicas miles y miles de gracias no saben lo feliz que me han hecho con sus review, enserio miles de gracias. Abajo están las dedicaciones.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. **

**Beso.**

_**Regresando a la realidad. **_

Kagome salió del bosque con la mente despejada… dejaba atrás al hombre a amaba, se estremeció al recordar en cálido cuerpo de Sesshomaru junto al suyo, la melancolía inundo a sus ojos.

-Pero… hasta aquí- miro por última vez el bosque- adiós.

Camino con lentitud, sus heridas aún no habían cicatrizado y seguro recibirá una reprimenda cuando regresa a despedirse de sus amigos, por haber salido sin permiso o compañía.

Sonrío… los iba a extrañar mucho pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, regresaría a su época… a la época a la que pertenecía.

0-0-0-0-0

Sango abrazo a su amiga a pesar del dolor que le inundaba la muerte de su hermanito supo que su amiga hizo lo correcto al tomar esa decisión aún que le costara mucho aceptarla, en su interior sabía que Kagome sacrifico muchas cosas para poder cumplir con esta misión y hasta el final se mantuvo firme… ahora era momento de dejarla ir.

-Kagome te extrañare muchísimo, eres como una hermana para mí- la morena al oír tan afirmación no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se derramasen por sus mejillas.

-Para mí igual Sango, para mí igual.

Miroku observaba la escena con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, él sabía muy bien que la presencia de Kagome sería muy necesaria más adelante… pero si era su decisión, no había anda más que hacer.

-Adiós Kagome-sama, que sea muy feliz- Kagome sonrió, se inclinó para poder susurrarle.

-Tú igual, monje pervertido- eso hizo que una sonrisa sincera brotase de los labios de ese monje- hazla feliz.

-Con mi vida- prometió.

Kagome le dio unas palmadas en su hombro antes de girarse para enfrentar a un pequeño zorrito, que le miraba indeciso y derrotado, ella se agacho.

-Oh, mi querido Shippo, ven aquí- abrió sus brazos invitándole a abrazarla, cuando este lo hizo lo apretó fuerte- te quiero tanto pequeño pero debo irme.

-¡Sí!- exclamó mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por su infantil rostro- te quiero mucho.

Alzo la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Kaede y encontró una frase claramente escrita en esos ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

_Hiciste lo correcto._

-¿E Inuyasha?

Sango tomo a Shippo en sus brazos.

-No sabemos, cuando saliste sin decirnos- Kagome sonrió avergonzada al ver la fulminante mirada de su amiga- fue a buscarte… pero no ha regresado.

-Supongo que es mejor así…

-Kagome…

-Cuando lo vean… decidle sobre mi decisión ¿lo harán?

-Claro- respondieron Miroku y Sango.

-Gracias…

0-0-0-0-0

-¡CUÍDATE!

Kagome tan solo alzo una mano en señal de que escucho, no les había permitido ir con ella hasta el pozo… sería más difícil marcharse si hubiesen ido.

Mientras caminaba mira por última vez esos paisajes tan verdes y naturales que ya no se podían apreciar en su época. Cuando llego al pozo no pudo reprimir un jadeo de asombro, al verlo de pie junto al pozo… esperándola.

-Inuyasha…

Él la miro y embozo una sonrisa.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces…?

-Esperándote, necesito decirte algo- le interrumpió.

-Inuyasha yo debo irme y…

-Ya sé que no volverás- se acercó a la morena- pero necesito asegurarme de algo.

Cuando la mano de Inuyasha acaricio el rostro de ella, un estremecimiento paso por todo el cuerpo de la morena… pero no era algo agradable era como si esa caricia fuera algo malo, o por lo menos así lo sentía su cuerpo.

Se separó de inmediato.

-Con que era verdad.

-¿Qué era verdad? ¿De qué me estás hablando?- ella se encontraba muy confundida, el desazón que sentía en su pecho a causa de la indiferencia de Sesshomaru y la reciente despedida de sus amigos le traía muy confundida ahora se le sumaba ese halo de misterio que traía Inuyasha.

-Que ahora no puedo decirte que te amo- el corazón de Kagome se sobresaltó al oír esas palabras- hace tiempo, para ser más exactos cuando tuve mi último encuentro con Kikio decidí que viviría solo para protegerte a ti…

-Inuyasha…- el ambarino levanto la mano impidiéndole el hablar.

-Pero- sus ojos se tornaron más fríos y serios- ese mismo día… más bien al día siguiente cuando regresaste supe que algo raro estaba pasando pero en ese instante no lo comprendí… no hasta que Sesshomaru vino a protegerte cuando luchábamos contra Naraku… entonces- él le sonrió con tristeza- supe que eras su pareja.

_Pareja._

Kagome soltó una carcajada ante lo inverosímil que era la situación, una carcajada que tembló ante la seria cara de Inuyasha.

-Es una broma ¿verdad?- se mordió el labio inferior al ver como Inuyasha meneaba la cabeza de izquierda a derecha- ¡Es una completa locura! ¡A Sesshomaru no le importó!- esa palabras que salieron de sus labios le dolieron mucho más de lo que quisiera admitir.

-Eso es porque es él.

Kagome bufo- ¡Claro! Que gran ayuda- replico mordaz.

-¿No me crees?

-No- fue la sincera respuesta de ella.

En un movimiento rápido que hizo a la morena dejar escapar un grito de asombro, Inuyasha había tomado con cuidado la cabellera azabache despejando así su cuello, el gruñido que salió de él, la erizo.

-Aquí está la prueba- susurro mientras acariciaba la curvatura del cuello de Kagome- la marca de mi hermano.

-¿Marca? ¿Qué?- se alejó de Inuyasha, este le dejo ir.

Sus suaves dedos recorrieron la porción de piel que antes había acariciado su amigo, al momento de subir y bajar supo que algo no cuadraba… era como… ¿un tatuaje?

-¿Qué…?

-Es la Luna Menguante… la marca de mi hermano.

-¿Cómo es que yo…?

-En la Ley de los Youkais cuando se encuentra a su pareja la sangre es quien los llama a proteger y procurarla con su vida, además esa marca evita que otros hombre puedan tocarte- Kagome miro como él soltaba una especie de bufido- aunque no creo que Sesshomaru deje que nadie más te toque… no mientras viva.

Ese abismo que se había formado después de la conversación que tuvo lugar hace tan poco con Sesshomaru parecía haberse esfumado… esa pequeña flama que se había formado hace ya tanto tiempo, exactamente después de ese beso volvió a resurgir en su pecho y ahora con más fuerza que antes.

-Entonces significa que…

Inuyasha gruño antes de decir claramente algo que lo torturaba- Eres la legitima pareja de mi medio hermano.

Kagome no supo si reír o llorar pero tota esa frustración, enojo y confusión que guardaba dentro de sí comenzó a fluir en forma de lágrimas.

Inuyasha observo con una expresión insondable todas las reacciones que Kagome tenía en ese momento, solo hasta que la siguiente frase oscureciera sus pupilas.

-Tengo que hablar con él y…

-¡NO!- rugió dejando a Kagome de una pieza.

-¿I-Inuyasha?

-No hablaras con él- sus ojos ámbares se clavaron en los chocolates de ella- tienes que irte.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, yo…!

Él la tomo del brazo, tal vez demasiado fuerte.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Inuyasha, suéltame!- sus ojos achocolatados reflejaron miedo- ¡NO! ¡Inuyasha no!

Su voz contenía una súplica pero que el ambarino no estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

-En verdad- empezó a decir ante la cara asustada de ella- llegue a quererte como algo más… y por eso tengo que hacer esto…

-¡NO!

Al momento en que sus piernas chocaron con la madera del pozo no pudo evitar ir hacia atrás, la desesperación acudió a su bello rostro al sentir como su cuerpo se precipitaba a la boca de este. Inuyasha la dejo ir con una sonrisa triste… pero al fin al cabo una sonrisa.

-¡INUYASHA!

Silencio fue lo que se apodero del lugar, ya ni los pájaros cantaban ni la brisa mecía las hojas de los árboles… todo era silencio.

-Lo entenderás- fue lo que salió de sus labios antes de darse vuelta para dirigirse a la aldea- cuando llegues _ahí_.

0-0-0-0-0

La respiración se le corto al momento en que su espalda choco directamente contra el suelo y aun así no quiso abrir sus ojos mientras recuperaba ese aire perdido no iba a abrir su ojos.

No quería abrirlos y ver que estaba en su tiempo, no después de esa inesperada noticia… no después de que esa llama hubiese avivado de nuevo para ser apagada en segundos.

Soltó un grito de impotencia y de rabia frustrada, supo que debía levantarse, debía ir con su familia pero la agonía que estaba sufriendo le impedía cualquier tipo de movimiento.

_Patética._

Era lo que en su mente se repetía pero…

-Yo lo amo…- frunció el ceño el frío y la humedad que en el aire se presentaba comenzaba a calarle los huesos- estúpido Inuyasha.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en sus parpados cerrados sin embargo…

_Kagome…_

-¿Sesshomaru?- con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban se aferró a la escalera que su abuelo había puesto para hacer más fácil su acenso, las fuerzas le fallaron varias veces pero pudo seguir y llegar a la cima…

¿Para qué? Para que ese suave susurro resultara otras más de sus fantasías, se aferró al borde de la manera con dos opciones 1) Dejarse caer y sumergirse en la oscuridad o 2) Seguir adelante aunque le doliera, aunque le costara.

-No importa que…- su voz aunque quebrada revelaba determinación- volveré contigo- acaricio la marca que ahora sabía que poseía.

Cerro los ojos ante la intensidad del Sol de la tarde aun sin poder ver bien comenzó a caminar, sus pies la guiaron al árbol sagrada necesitaba estar cerca del árbol ¿Por qué? Porque en ese lugar hace 500 años fue el último lugar en que lo vio.

Se detuvo a unos metros de ese lugar, jadeo intentando mantener la compostura pero… no pudo, sus ojos registraron a esa persona que parada enfrente del árbol tenía su mirada perdida en las hojas de este, ella conocía esa postura erguida y firme por no decir intimidante aunque tenía ropa casual… tal vez podría ser causa de su perturbada mente pero el cabello plateado amarrada a una coleta era inconfundible pero… ¿Cómo era posible?

¿Una visión?

¿Su reencarnación?

-¿Te quedaras ahí…- el corazón de ella comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente cuando él clavo sus dorados ojos en ella-…Kagome?

¿O podría ser acaso él en verdad?

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Cómo es que tú…?

-Soy un Daiyokai después de todo- fue su contestación antes de retirar su mirada y posarla de nuevo en el ya antiguo árbol- 500 años espere entre las sombras hasta tu nacimiento- sus palabras contenían ese matiz que ni los años le habían quitado, frio y orgulloso- observándote crecer con todas esas rabietas y caprichos que solo un humano puede tener… hasta el día en que te marchaste, exactamente 4 años atrás para aventurarte en una época que no te correspondía…

-Yo…

-En un tiempo- interrumpió- en el que nunca debimos conocernos- eso partió a la morena ¿ni siquiera ahora podría darle una pequeña esperanza? Se preguntaba- porque no alcanzaba a comprender como mi pareja era una humana…- ella dio un paso atrás involuntariamente al ver la mirada que le dirigió.

-Perdóname…- su voz sonaba acongojada, desvió la vista a sus zapatos- perdóname, Sesshomaru- no encontraba las palabras correctas para ese momento.

Él cortó los escasos metros de distancia que los separaban, tomo el mentón de ella obligándole a mirarlo.

-…no lo podía entender, no en ese momento- Kagome tembló ante la cercanía de Sesshomaru- 500 años, me llevo casi 500 años comprender el porque te necesitaba.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que…

-No podrás huir de mí- susurro amenazante.

La emoción la embargo… no era una declaración de amor o algo parecido pero por amor a Dios era Sesshomaru ni 500 años podrían con su carácter y… ella lo amaba así.

Sus delgados rodearon la ancha espalda de él como había hecho horas atrás pero Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru espero 500 años para poder sentir de nuevo la calidez de _su_ humana, para respirar y embriagarse con ese aroma tan característico de ella.

_Hierba silvestre._

-Te amo…

Ella no esperaba alguna respuesta después de decirle esas dos palabras pero no le importaba, no ahora que sabía que él iba a permanecer con ella… siempre con ella.

Una sonrisa se esparció en los labios de un ambarino diferente al que abrazaba a Kagome en ese momento.

-¡Feh!- retiro la mirada de la pareja aunque la sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

Se alejó con pasos lentos pero sigilosos del templo.

-Si ese día te hubiera dejo ir a ver al bobo de mi medio hermano te habría partido el corazón- sus ojos captaron a una mujer que le miraba con cariño- no estaba listo para aceptar que ama a una humana- su mano tomo la de esa mujer que ahora le miraba con diversión y curiosidad.

-¿Terminaste tus oraciones?

Él sonrió con sorda.

-Sí, vamos Kikio, es hora de regresar con tu madre- sus ojos dorados captaron una ligera marca en el cuello de esa morena, _su_ marca.

-¡Hai!

**¡El fin! No, este es el final n.n así que si tienen dudas de algo yo las responderé.**

**Bueno como lo prometido es deuda este capítulo se las dedico a todas pues hicieron su esfuerzo para adivinar OwO.**

**Esto va por:**

**-** Narumi-chIan

**-** Alezti

**-** Minako

**-** Nabm

**-** ISYLU

**-** Rikuya-chan

**-** Sitara

**-** leidy otaku

**-** thevampire

**-** hekate ama

**-** damalunaely

**-** Natsuki Hikari

**-** AZUL D CULLEN

**-** Son Shaiveg Tashio

**-** RossinaDiFuoco

**-** Megek

**-** Ariadna

**Chicas espero hayan disfrutado este final y un bono extra para ustedes.**

**http: /www. youtube. com/ watch? v=k1vfRt Hqmkw (solo unan espacios y listo, disfruten el videos que le hice con muchísimo cariño).**

**Se despide.**

**FiraLili.**


End file.
